


Snowed In

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Snowstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama mistakenly calls Oikawa for help, he winds up at Oikawa's house, where a snowstorm traps them in overnight. The forced proximity will bring them closer in a different way than they've ever been before, changing their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how the second chapter ends up, the number of chapters might get bumped up to three. For now, though, I'm keeping it at two.

He’s the last person Tooru expected a call from.

After a few seconds deliberating, Tooru shrugs his shoulders and answers the call, if only because it’ll allow him a few brief moments of light-hearted mockery before he hangs up again. Give him a bit of a blast from the past, if you will.

“Tobio-chan,” he says by way of a greeting. “What an unexpected surprise—”

“Oikawa-san?” Tobio’s panicked voice answers him. “Shit, I meant to call someone else, sorry—” He yelps and fumbles with the phone. Tooru hears incoherent shouting over the line from several people. “No, please, I don’t want any trouble—”

“I don’t want any trouble,” someone mocks him in the background. “Where’s your boyfriend pissed off to, fag? Not so eager to show off how disgusting you are, now are you?”

“Oikawa-san.” Tobio’s panicked breathing creates static over the line. “Can you come and get me? I’m at the—”

He yelps, and his phone is knocked from his hands, probably sent skidding along the floor. Tooru hears a group of people howl with laughter, jeering at Tobio, whom Tooru can only just hear, begging for them to stop.

Tooru stands, all thought of teasing Tobio gone as his earlier good mood gives way to concern and a bit of panic. What’s Tobio gotten himself into this time?

“Tobio-chan,” he calls repeatedly. _He must be in a bar_ , he thinks. If so, then where the hell is the bartender? Why isn’t he putting a stop to this? “Tobio-chan, you need to tell me where you are. What bar are you at?”

Tobio squeaks out, “Oikawa-san?” His breathing is short and sharp, and his voice is tight with panic and pain. “Oikawa-san?”

“I’m still here,” Tooru assures him. “Where are you?”

“I’m at—”

“Calling your boyfriend for help?” someone roars in the background. “Wasn’t he the one that pissed off outta here and left ya? Fags ain’t got no sense of honour, maybe. Not that you lot have anything else.”

White-hot rage burns through Tooru’s veins. “Tell me, Tobio.”

“Hiroyuki bar on four—”

“I know where that is,” Tooru interrupts. He runs to the genkan, shoving his feet into his shoes and grab his keys. “I’ll be there in five minutes. Think you can hold them off until then?”

“ _Let go of me_!” Tobio shouts, and drops his phone yet again.

After a few seconds of shouting and screaming on Tobio’s end, the call is abruptly cut off. Sprinting to the car, Tooru calls Iwa-chan.

“Iwa-chan,” he says, throwing himself into the car and starts the engine, speeding off before he’s even got the door shut properly or his seatbelt on. “I’m heading to the Hiroyuki bar to rescue Tobio-chan who’s gotten himself into some trouble. If I don’t ring you in half an hour, assume the worst and call the cops.”

“What the heck?” Iwa-chan asks. “What’s going on?”

“Tobio-chan rang me,” Tooru explains. “Some guys are giving him grief at the bar. I’m going to go get him.”

Tooru has to slow down as the tyres slide dangerously on the ice-slicked road. The last thing he needs is to careen into a tree; then he’d be no help to anybody.

“Need me to tag along as well?”

Tooru frowns. “Aren’t you taking care of your niece tonight?”

“Nothing says I can’t just leave her in the car for a couple minutes.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got this covered. Besides, the roads are iced over and it’s too dangerous for you to drive with a little girl in the back. Just ring the cops if I don’t call in half an hour, alright?” Iwa-chan sighs. “Fine. Just don’t get hurt, alright? Go in, grab Kageyama-kun, and get out.”

“I was planning on doing that to begin with, Iwa-chan. Sounded like there was more than one person.” He smirks as Iwa-chan snarls. “Alright, I’m just around the corner from the bar. Remember what I said?”

Iwa-chan sighs. “Yes. I’ll ring the cops if you don’t call in half an hour. Now shut up and go rescue Kageyama-kun before he gets hurt.”

“Alright. Talk to you later—hopefully.”

Iwa-chan mumbles something and disconnects the call. Tooru chucks his phone onto the passenger seat.

As he pulls up out the front, he sees that the fight has spilled out onto the pavement. A gang of men and a few women have formed a circle, trapping two people inside it.

Narrowing his eyes, Tooru sees Tobio in the centre of that circle. He’s trying to break through, but no one lets him; he’s shoved back into the centre. The other man easily outstrips Tobio in weight but is only a couple inches taller. He must be older than Tobio by at least ten years from the look of him.

Snarling, Tooru keeps the engine running and the doors unlocked. They’re gonna need to make a fast escape because these bastards are out for blood. They want to see Tobio’s head dashed across the pavement.

“Tobio-chan!” Tooru shouts, rounding his car.

Tobio’s head snaps around to face Tooru and the anxiety in his posture and expression bleeds into relief.

“Oikawa-san!” he shouts. His face is bruised and his lip has been split open. A thick trail of blood runs down his chin and neck, into the collar of his plain blue shirt. His left eye is swelling up.

Tooru shoves aside a scrawny-looking man and a woman in high-heels to grab Tobio by the wrist and drag him away. The guy stumbles into a couple other people, who shove him to the ground in disgust. The woman hits the ground, the heel of her left shoe snapping clean off. The bottle of whiskey she’s holding smashes on the pavement.

“Get in the car!” Tooru shouts, sprinting for the car. “Quickly!”

Tooru’s losing the advantage of surprise, and any moment they’ll come after him and Tobio. The man who Tobio had been about to fight is storming after them, a murderous glint in his eyes.

Tooru and Tobio get into the car just in time. Tooru locks all the doors and reverses out of his parking spot just as the man lunges for the car. He hits the edge of the bonnet and rolls off, landing with a sharp smack on the frosted asphalt.

“That was close, wasn’t it?” says Tooru. Adrenaline courses through his veins and he can’t help laughing. However, his excitement dies when he catches sight of Tobio, who’s curled in on himself and shaking like a leaf. “What happened back there? Why’d you get into a fight?”

“I wasn’t—” Tobio swallows thickly, trying to wipe the drying blood off his skin with the sleeve of his shirt. “I wasn’t there to fight. They just started harassing me and my—my _friend_ , because—”

“That’s the one they were tormenting you about then? The one they said was your boyfriend.” Tobio nods and Tooru frowns. “Where the hell is he?”

“He dodged one of their punches and ran out the door and didn’t come back.”

“Wait a minute, he just _left you there_?”

What breed of asshole does that to someone? Just how shitty is Tobio’s taste in men?

Tobio nods. “I hoped he’d come back, but he didn’t. Guess he really wasn’t worth my time. Should’ve listened to my friends.” He laughs mirthlessly, toeing off his shoes so he can put his feet up on his seat and bury his face into his lap. “I’m such an idiot.”

Tooru can’t think of anything to say to that. He drives them back to his place in silence, allowing Tobio to wallow in his misery.

Tobio only lifts his head up from his lap when the car rolls to a stop. He frowns in consternation, head slightly canted.

“Where are we?” he asks.

“My house,” says Tooru simply. “I dunno where you live.”

It’s starting to snow, which is definitely not good. If it snows too much he won’t be able to drive Tobio home after he gets cleaned up.

Speaking of Tobio, he hasn’t even bothered to get out of the car yet.

“Come on, lazy bones,” says Tooru, patting the roof of the car. “And could you give me my phone, too? You’re sitting on it.”

Tobio scrambles out of the car, handing Tooru his phone meekly. As Tooru locks the car with his key fob, he dials Iwa-chan’s number.

“Is he alright?” Iwa-chan asks immediately, picking up on the second ring. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Tobio-chan’s a little messed up, but he’s fine. I’m definitely fine. I was all heroic, shoving people out of the way. Helped a woman break a two-thousand Yen pair of shoes to boot! Tonight’s been great!”

Iwa-chan says tiredly, “Could you at least put him on the phone so I can check for myself if he’s fine? You’re so unreliable.” In the background, Tooru hears Iwa-chan’s niece screeching about something and that explains Iwa-chan’s irritability.

“I resent your tone, Iwa-chan,” says Tooru lightly. “But here you go. Tobio-chan! Iwa-chan wants to talk to you!”

“ _Will you shut up_?!” Iwa-chan shouts at his niece and Tooru hides an ungainly snort behind his hand. The screeching cuts off immediately. “Thank you!”

 _So this is the niece he was gonna leave in the car,_ Tooru thinks. _Seems there’s no love lost between these two. He probably would’ve left her in the car and jumped into mine if he thought he could get away with it. I know I would, with a niece like that._

“Iwaizumi-san wants to talk to _me_?” Hesitantly, Tobio takes the phone. “Hello?”

Tooru guides Tobio into the apartment before immediately heading up to the bathroom where he keeps his first-aid kit. Before now, he’s never had a reason to use it before. Trust Tobio to be the first person these supplies are used on.

“I’m fine, Iwaizumi-san, I promise,” says Tobio. “Oikawa-san got me in time, so it’s okay … No, just a split lip and a couple of bruises. The fight was just getting started when he showed up … Yes, it’s true. He shoved a couple of people aside and one of them was a girl who broke her shoe when she landed on it wrong … I think it was two thousand Yen, I’m not sure. I wasn’t really listening when—yeah. It _did_ serve her right. She was one of the ones pushing me back into the ring.”

Tooru rolls his eyes. If she was pushing Tobio, why didn’t he just shove her out of the way and run? Tobio’s just too gentlemanly for his own good.

“I will,” says Tobio, after a few seconds of silence. Tooru walks back into the room with the first-aid kit in his hand. “Thank you.”

“All finished?” Tooru asks.

“Mmm hmm,” says Tobio, handing the phone over. The call hasn’t disconnected yet, so Tooru assumes Iwa-chan has a few more words to say to him.

“Look, I know it’s basically your personality, but could you not be an asshole to him for one night?” is what Iwa-chan says to him the moment Tooru greeted him again.

“Wow, way to have faith in me, Iwa-chan,” says Tooru mildly. “You say this even after I saved him and all.”

“Yeah, you did good, but the kid’s shaken up. I’m just saying don’t make it worse for him. Be the mature one for once, got it? Or I’ll kick your ass.”

Tooru pouts. “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just remember what I said, alright? Don’t revert back to your fourteen-year-old self. You’ve grown since then—or that’s what I’ve been told. I have yet to see any evidence of that.”

“Iwa-chan, you wound me! How about showing a little faith in your best friend, huh?”

“You’ll get that when you earn it, dumbass,” says Iwa-chan, but Tooru can tell he’s smiling. “Just take care of Kageyama-kun and make sure you get him home before the snowstorm sets in. I’m looking outside now and it’s already coming down pretty heavy.”

“What?” squawks Tooru, rushing to the nearest window. He parts the wooden slats of the blind so he can see outside. There’s already a blanket of snow covering the ground, illuminated further by the harsh golden light of the streetlights. “Damn it.”

The icy roads were one thing, but if the snow builds up any further it’s going to be near impossible to get outside, let alone drive Tobio home.

“If you don’t think you can make it to his house and back, don’t go,” says Iwa-chan seriously. “Let him stay at yours until the storm blows over. It’s not worth getting stuck out there in the middle of the night, freezing to death.”

“Yeah,” says Tooru absent-mindedly, still peering outside.

“Look, I gotta go put my niece to bed,” says Iwa-chan. “If you need anything, just call. If it requires me to leave the house, shove it up your ass. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You got it, Iwa-chan.”

“I don’t want to hear about your death in the news because you were a fucking idiot and did something you shouldn’t have.”

“Iwa-chan, _your niece_. She’s _sleepy_.”

“Just remember what I said, yeah?”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before you ever let me forget.”


End file.
